Forum:2018-02-26 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-02-23 (Friday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-02-28 (Wednesday) Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Whoa! Too much at once! "The mirrors"? Zeetha seems to understand... Oh, yeah, there was something about a magic mirror that got you there, about which I remember nothing. And... compression? Oh, Albia can grow and shrink at will! How strange. But Geoduck42 was right, the fairy is the same size as Zeetha. And then, Luheia? Have we heard that name before? Or, oh wait, the magic mirror hasn't worked in a long time, has it? And, in panel 6, is Albia supposed to look a little stupid? Or is that just me? And when she says "the heat will dissipate," does she think that when her hand cools off, Zeetha will stop feeling the burn? And am I the only one who thinks that ring of stars looks like she's just coming back to consciousness after having been knocked out? Bkharvey (talk) 05:20, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : I had to go look back in the archives, but yes, the mirror in Skifandar is named after Luheia. Zeetha talks about it here. And I wouldn't say stupid, but.. maybe a little forgetful when it comes to the frailities of more mortal beings. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:43, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh, I had forgotten that. Then the ritual to "call the council of the queens" that Zeetha spoke of must have been a scheduled communication between Albia and Luheia. How interesting. MasakoRei (talk) 06:39, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: I wouldn't be surprised if there was more than just two Queens involved in this whole setup... --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:42, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::Why do I get the suspicion that there are at least three queens involved in this: Albia, Luheia, and Lucrezia/The Other/The Queen of the Dawn? Are they working together, or is one betraying the others? And how does the Storm King fit into this: as an enemy, as a pawn/consort, as a fulfilment of their plot? Martin The Mess (talk) 07:03, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I do theorize that Lucrezia/The Other has been using time travel in her dealings with the Geisters, but I nevertheless doubt that she was one of the Queens who originally communicated/travelled via the Mirrors way back in time. But again, there being more Queens than just Albia and Luheia? That's highly likely. --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:04, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::: I agree, "Queen of the Dawn" is not in the same category as "Queen of England." But also, I'm a little confused about this Council of Queens. Skifander is a matriarchy, but Britain (ours, at least) isn't; the fact that it has a queen rather than a king is contingent. (Less contingent now that the present queen is immortal, but still.) Unless, maybe, it's going to turn out that Albia is of the Skifandrian race? Maybe Skifander invaded and took over Great Britain? Albia's hair color, although mostly white, does have those hints of green in it. (Say, do you think maybe there's a sub-race of Skifandrians with pink hair? And they became pirate queens? Jk.) ➤ :::::: And, I think it's premature to postulate a network of mirrors that also includes the Mechanicsburg monolith. For one thing, that one isn't a mirror! It isn't even shiny. Oh I guess it is. But still working. For another, Tweedle didn't have to set any controls for desired destination before jumping in. And if the monolith is part of the same system as the mirrors, that would make the other queens the Red Cathedral lady and Grandmother, which would sort of lower the tone of the whole council business. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 17:59, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::: The Abbess was already there when Tweedle arrived with Agatha and had done whatever was needed to get the Monolith connected to the Refuge gate. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:05, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :::::::: Okay, I'll give you that. But we need an explanation for why the good guys' mirrors died (yes, I'm making some assumptions here) and the bad guys' ones kept working. I suppose that's the idea behind Lucrezia as one of the queens, who could have sabotaged some of the monoliths. But if it's all one network, that's the sort of thing you'd expect someone like Carson to know about. Although since Albia expects Luheia to be around still, maybe Luheia was immortal too and killed by Lucrezia? Is that the alternate idea here? Bkharvey (talk) 22:56, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::: Maybe Carson does know about the Monolith. He always had more pressing issues to deal with when talking to Agatha. As for there being one or two of these networks.. shrug. It would seem overly complicated plotwise to not have them all be part of the same system. Lucrezia certainly knows about Skifander; she recognized Zeetha as being from there. And if she was the one who shut off the good mirrors.. maybe she turned them back on long enough to chuck Klaus through when she wanted to get rid of him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:52, February 27, 2018 (UTC) I suspect that the size-growing, 'forgetting' how hot she gets, and casually referring to a queen long dead is just a continuation of the showing of power Zeetha warned Agatha about. Driving home she is not to be messed with to a up-and-coming head of state like Agatha. : Perhaps I'm just naive, mystery poster, but if people such as Klaus consider Albia truly powerful, then for her to be throwing her weight around as you suggest seems like a sign of insecurity to me. Just being gigantic and immortal is plenty impressive enough without her having to torture poor Zeetha, not even to put Zeetha herself in her place, but to send a message to Agatha. I'm much more intrigued by the idea that she's actually kinda stupid. (Yeah I know, she's a spark. Maybe it turns out that what makes you smart isn't neuron count but neuron density, and making yourself gigantic makes you stupid, or at least stupider than before. Or maybe she just has Alzheimer's after all these years.) I hope we learn her backstory: Was she born (or constructed) huge, or is that something she did to/for herself? Etc. Bkharvey (talk) 15:50, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :: Being distracted is not in any way related to stupidity. In fact, being distracted is even a hallmark of Sparks. Agatha and Gil once forgot that they were in a falling airship. Shortly after they were reminded and repaired it, Gil forgot he was piloting and crashed said airship into Castle Wulfenbach. Albia's mind was elsewhere, that's all. MasakoRei (talk) 22:26, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: It's not about forgetting to shrink slowly. It's a combination of the goofy look in panel 6 and her not getting, in panel 8, that her hand cooling down isn't going to eliminate the blisters on Zeetha's. (Unless it is I who am not getting something; it wouldn't be the first time.) Bkharvey (talk) 22:50, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Now we know Albia's secret! She's an adjustable height ruler! -- William Ansley (talk) 18:32, February 26, 2018 (UTC) AGAIN WITH THE STARS ALREADY Another woman, decorated with stars. As I pointed out earlier, a ring of glowing stars in the air around a woman's head is how Aphrodite is sometimes depicted in paintings. Likewise Muses (of the non-Clank variety). However, we must reconsider the Secret Society of Women with Stars thingee. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:03, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Navigation link template bug may be fixed I didn't change the navigation link template to plain text when I created the forum pages for this week yesterday, because I couldn't reproduce the problem. It seems as if that particular bug may be fixed, although others remain. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:32, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Mistake? In panels 2 and 3, Albia talks about herself in the singular. Bkharvey (talk) 18:44, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : Whether or not it's a mistake, it's certainly inconsistent with the way Albia referrs to herself in the plural in panels 6 and 8. If you are inclined to email the Foglios about this, I would go ahead and so so. By the way, I set up a mailing list for people to share errors they spot in Girl Genius with each other some time ago. Here is a link to find out more about it. ♦ : https://sites.google.com/site/girlgeniuserrors/about-gg-errors ♦ : If you Cc:girlgeniuserrors@googlegroups.com when you email the professors, I (and a rather small group of other people) will also see your message. If you sign up for the list, you can be one of the people notified. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:24, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :: I don't think they read my email. :-( At least, they haven't corrected yet. (P.S. Too late to cc the list this time; I already emailed.) Bkharvey (talk) 22:44, February 26, 2018 (UTC) ::: Don't worry about using my list, unless you want to. ♦ ::: I'm sure that someone did read your email, most likely the Foglios' current assistant. Kaja is so busy trying to get ready for the Kickstarter for volume 17 that she may not get any corrections to already posted pages done for a while yet. ♦ ::: Unfortunately, I'm afraid that the Foglios are victims of their own (limited) success. They are making enough money by selling print copies of their books to keep on going with this business model, but they are not making enough money to hire enough extra help to do more than barely keep up with the work of putting out pages and planning for new Kickstarters and fulling the pledges from their old ones, along with various other projects both outside of and within the GG-verse. They are skating on such thin ice that I really worry about what will happen if one of the Professors, their children, Cheyenne, or his family get seriously ill, or have some other financial disaster. ♦ ::: This is all pure speculation on my part, based on my reading between the lines in various posts by Kaja, Phil, etc. over the years, and I may be completely off base, making catastrophic mountains out of molehills. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:39, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: Ah. But, based on that "we're going to take a vacation" page, their kids should be old enough to be pressed into service. :) I did at one point suggest in an email that they should delegate the "skip to a scene" list to one of us! Bkharvey (talk) 04:47, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Hmmmm 'Zeetha seems awestruck. Does Albia remind her of someone/something? 'Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 19:15, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : She's a giantess who can change shape, radiates heat, and is asking about a figure of ancient Skifandarian legand who she personally knew. Isn't that enough? --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:52, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :: Technically, we all radiate heat! :-P Bkharvey (talk) 02:56, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Speak for yourself, Inferior Mammal! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:46, February 27, 2018 (UTC) :::: Whatever class you belong to may be cold-blooded, but it still has to follow the Second Law of Thermodynamics, doesn't it? Bkharvey (talk) 23:00, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Albia's "REAL" Size At this point we don't know what Albia's "real size" is (if such a concept has any meaning in her case). She may have started out as a more-or-less average-height woman who can expand herself to giant size and then compress herself back down to her "normal" size (and perhaps even further). If her total mass is more or less that of the average human female, then that would eliminate the difficulty of her being able to stand on legs and ankles that really should be much too slender to support her as a giantess. -- William Ansley (talk) 22:40, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Kickstarter for Kings and Wizards just launched For those who are interested, the kickstarter for volume four of the second journey of Agatha Heterodyne has just launched. This is twenty-day campaign, so don't delay too long if you want to get in on the action.